This invention relates to clad window products, and the method of attaching the cladding thereto for quick, easy releaseable engagement in case window repair is needed.
As those skilled in the art know, wooden window casings and frames are commonly employed. Such wooden window casings and frames are generally preferred by consumer users in that they are far more attractive than metal windows and frames. Additionally, wooden windows are often preferred in cold weather climates because of their improved insulating factor when compared with conductive metal window frames.
Although wooden windows have the above mentioned significant advantages, and are therefore generally preferred, having their exterior exposed to environmental changes does present problems. Often, the exterior portion of such wooden windows does not weather nearly as well as metal frame windows which are more resistant to environmental factors, such as freezing and thawing, wind, rain, snow and the like. Additionally, exterior surfaces of metal windows do not need nearly as much repair.
Clad windows as that term is used in the art, has come to define a window which is essentially a wooden window framework having on its exteriorally exposed side a covering of metal. Typically such metal is aluminum, which may for example, be roll formed aluminum having a thickness of 0.02 to 0.03 inches. Most commonly aluminum is used because of its resistance to climate conditions and its ease of availability and its machining characteristics as well.
Thus, cladding has become popular in that it combines the advantageous features of wooden windows with the advantageous exterior weather resistant features of metal window frames. However, cladding does have its disadvantages.
In particular, when a window pane must be replaced, it is much more difficult with clad windows. Cladding must be removed, the pane replaced, and thereafter, the cladding returned to its proper position. With conventional clad windows on the market, this is time consuming, and often an expensive process. The cladding, once placed back in position, never does effectively seal the exterior of the window as good as it did originally.
Accordingly, the primary object of this invention is to provide a clad window, with the cladding characterized by effectively sealing the exterior portion of the wooden window casing from weather conditions, coupled with the additional advantage that the cladding is easily removable, and after window repair easily returned to its proper position to provide an effective exterior coating. Moreover, these advantages are accomplished in a manner which provides effective sealing joints for the cladding which are moisture impervious, attractive in appearance, and which may be disassembled and reassembled without any significant deterioration in the joint sealing effectiveness.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a metal clad window which is simple of construction, quick to assemble, quick to disassemble and quick to reassemble.
Further purposes and objects of this invention will become apparent from the detailed description which follows.